Save The Best For Last
by cerberus angel
Summary: Sarah watches the one she loves confess to another and knows her chance with him is gone. SarahxFrieze OC


Summary: Sarah watches the one she loves confess to another.

_**Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes round the moon  
I see the passion in your eyes  
Sometimes it's all a big surprise**_

"There's someone special to me and I'm tempted to tell her how I feel."

Sarah glanced at him and watched the night air caress his black hair as his midnight blue eyes stared at the grass filled with an emotion she couldn't identify. "But I fear she may not feel the same way." A humorless chuckle slips from his lips.

Sarah glanced up and saw a shooting star. _"How many times I wished that you would love me, but if this person makes you happy then I will let you go." _She closed her eyes._ "I wish for you to find your love."_

"You should tell her Frieze." Sarah whispered gathering her courage.

Frieze looked at her surprised. "Why?" he asked.

_**Cause there was a time when all I did was wish  
You'd tell me this was love  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
But somehow it's enough**_

She tried not to let the weight of his gaze weaken her resolve. "You should tell her before another comes and you lose your chance."

"You're right." Frieze agreed. "I'll tell her tomorrow."

Sarah her nails bit into her palms as they clenched into fists.

"It's late, you should go inside and I should head home."

Sarah nodded not being able to look at him. Her heart skipped a beat when she felt his warmth as he leaned closer to her. Her eyes fluttered close when she felt his lips against her temple and against her will savored the feeling. "I'll see you tomorrow." Her eyes opened when his warmth vanished.

"Goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight Frieze."

Without another word he got up and walked away.

Unknowingly this night would be the last night she would be able to spend with him for nights like these will become simply memories when his new girlfriend came into the picture.

* * *

The next day Sarah experienced her heart slowly break as Frieze confessed his feelings to another girl that wasn't her. The girl nodded as she wrapped her arms around Frieze. When he returned her hug, her heart shattered.

She averted her gaze when they began leaning toward each other and quickly walked out of the classroom before anyone could notice, not wanting to see them kiss. Throughout the rest of the day she made sure not to cross paths with Frieze. She couldn't face him. Sarah was heading toward her creative writing class when Flayme stopped her.

"Frieze is looking for you."

"I'm busy." Sarah noticed the sympathetic look directed at her, but she didn't want his sympathy.

"Sarah, you can't avoid him forever."

"It's not forever it's just for now." Tears gathered in her eyes. Hands clenched into fists as she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

"It's okay." Flayme whispered as he pulled her into a hug. Her shoulders shook with quiet sobs. _"What do you think you're doing Frieze?"_

* * *

**3 weeks later**

Sarah noticed Frieze slipping away from her, but then again she wasn't helping the situation by forcing the distance between them. She would avoid him like the plague making sure that they didn't cross paths and if he tried calling her cell phone she would simply ignore the call.

Flayme walked up to her after school. "Sarah, when are you going to forgive him?"

Sarah didn't bother to answer his question because she herself did not have an answer.

"You know that he broke up with Julia."

"What?" Sarah stopped walking instantly and looked over her shoulder. "Why?" She asked not being able to hide her surprise.

"He said something about her not being the one." Flayme looked at her innocently. "She didn't make him feel like someone he knew did. He said that he was going after the person he left behind."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked confused.

"I didn't get him either." Flayme shook his head. "We will just have to wait and see his next move."

Sarah distractedly turned away from him and continued to walk back home not seeing the smirk that had formed on Flayme's lips.

* * *

"This sucks." Sarah sighed as she heard the rain outside. Her plans of going outside later that night were dashed. She walked toward her window catching sight of the dark grey clouds in the sky. "Just great." A moment later a scream lodged in her throat when a figure appeared in front of her window. She would have screamed if she didn't recognize said figure who appeared to be soaking wet. His raven hair stuck to his forehead and his midnight blue eyes narrowed on her with frozen anger. "Frieze." Just uttering his name caused her stomach to go in knots.

"Yeah, who else would try to sneak into your room by using the window?" Frieze glared as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You going to let me in?"

Sarah quickly unlocked the window feeling slightly guilty for not letting him in sooner. "You could have called." She went to grab a towel.

Frieze climbed inside the closed the window behind him. "It's not like you were going to answer." He rubbed his arms to keep warm. "If I recall you're ignoring me at the moment."

She handed him the towel knowing he was right. "I'm sorry that have been acting selfish."

"If you've been selfish," Frieze stopped drying his hair to look at her, "then I have been acting like a royal jerk putting Julia in front of you. There's no need for you to apologize. I'm the one at fault." The towel fell his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

_**But now we're standing face-to-face  
Isn't this world a crazy place  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last**_

Meeting his gaze she felt an array of emotions wreak havoc on her being as her vision became blurry. She felt joy, betrayal and above all else relief that he was standing a few feet in front of her. "I heard you and Julia broke up."

"We did."

"I thought you had a connection with her." The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them and reopened wounds that were made when he put Julia before her.

Frieze remained silent as he looked at the floor.

_**All of the nights you came to me  
When some silly girl had set you free  
I wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you**_

"What changed your mind?"

"It was all an illusion." Frieze looked at anywhere but her. "Something I made myself believe to ease the pain."

Sarah looked at him confused.

_**Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
And share your dreams with me  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see**_

"An illusion that instantly shattered when you left my side."

"I never left your side." Sarah glared at him, hating how he could make her feel so vulnerable. "You left mine and I want to know why."

"I never thought you could ever feel the same way about me. I gave so many clues, but you seemed unfazed. I wanted to see if I could move on from you."

"Were you able to?" Sarah asked gulping feeling her throat dry.

"I broke up with Julia and I'm standing in your room telling you this." He raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you think?"

"I think you're confused."

_**Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes round the moon  
**_

"Would you mind showing me the way?"

"And here I thought I was the one with one-sided feelings?" Sarah blinked back tears as Frieze looked at her surprised. "I thought I lost you when you went with Julia."

"I thought I lost you too." He walked toward her. "I realized that I rather have you in my life as a friend than not have you at all."

"Fri—"

"I love you." He blurted out surprising the both of them. "I'm not sure how it started or when it happened, but I fell for you." The silence that followed his confession alarmed Frieze.

"I hope you know you're going to have to work hard for my forgiveness even though I love you too." She felt his hand couple the back of neck as he lightly tugged her closer to him and leaned in.

His lips brushed against hers as he uttered, "I wouldn't have it any other way." A moment before he gently pressed his lips against hers.

_**Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last**_

It was a chaste kiss, but it had Sarah's heart fluttering, butterflies in her stomach and completely melting in his arms. It was the beginning of many more to come that would last them a lifetime.

AN: I reedited it and changed it from was it was four years ago. I hope you guys enjoyed it. =)

AN 2: The song being used in this one-shot is Save the Best for Last by Vanessa Williams.


End file.
